A voltage converter generates a regulated output voltage based on an input voltage. The output voltage can be used to a power a load. A system using a voltage converter may monitor the status of the converter. One parameter to be monitored may include the input current of the converter. Monitoring the input current may be implemented through the use of an external (i.e., external to the voltage converter) sense resistor. The use of an external sense resistor, however, may require the voltage converter to provide one or more dedicated pins for the sense resistor. Further, the sense resistor requires space on a circuit board to which the voltage converter also is mounted.